Death is the Inevitable
by LunaLovegood and DannyPhantom
Summary: When there are so many possibilities, there has to be a way for your future to end well. Right? Wrong. Will our hero ever even make it to his 18th birthday. It's a Vote Your Own Adventure  made it up myself  You vote for the next chapter. Hope you like!
1. Prologue

AN: I think it's K+ for now... I'll probably change it to a T in the future. Just to be safe.

Hey Yall it's Luna, or Zoe as I go by now. Idk why, but it's fun. This is a random plot bunny that attacked and wouldn't leave me alone.

I apologize for the late-ness, it's just that my life has been a huge mess lately. I apologize once again.

I don't own DP, but I'm going to ask for DP merchandise for my birthday (I consider merchandise games and books with DP in it.)

* * *

><p><strong>Death is the Inevitable<strong>

Prolouge

_Confused_

Danny's POV

I woke up feeling… terrible. Worse then I've felt since my ghost powers. And god, why is the house freezing? Honestly!

I take a shower—you know, that stuff—and I head downstairs to get my bag and breakfast.

Then after eating breakfast, I grab my bag. But it falls through my hand, so I grab it again. It does the same thing. After about 3 more times, I grab it with my other hand and it doesn't do it again. But it's weird, since that hasn't happened since I just got my ghost powers.

It should be nothing, so I shrug it off.

"Hey Danny!" says Sam… Ah, Sam… the love of my li- you heard _nothing._

"Guess what?" says Tuck.

"What?" I say, and shiver.

"We're dating!" Sam and Tucker say at the same time.

Internally I'm like _Wth_ (H being heck)? But externally, I say this:

"That's great." I have a feeling they saw through my halfhearted smile.

"What's wrong Danny?" Sam says.

"Yeah, seriously dude, what's up?" Tuck says.

"It's nothing." I say.

"It's obviously not!" Sam says.

_Heck yeah it's not, but I can't tell you why!_

I give them the don't-push-me-or-I-will-do-something-I-regret look.

"You don't have to get all hostile, we're here to help." Says Tuck.

"Great, got about 2 headache pills, a winter jacket, and a cough drop?" I retort.

"We're serious, Danny." Sam says.

"I'm serious too. I feel like crud and I feel—" _Let's not go there, Fenton._

"What?"

"Nevermind… I wonder why I feel this bad."

"I hope you feel better… Tucker, let's get to class!"

"Okay… See you there Danny!"

Did they really just do that to me? There my only friends and Tucker knows that I like Sam!

All of this is pushed aside when I cough violently. It's only one cough, but I know something's up. I never get sick, or at least since the ghost powers I never really get sick. I got sick that once, but that's all.

Well, all of this will have to wait, as I can see that time just froze. It helps to be immune to it (thanks to Dan sticking the Time Medallion in my chest)

"Clockwork?" I ask.

"Yes Daniel?"

"Why are you here?"

"I need to warn you. Come to the Tower after school. Remember, Death is Inevitable."

"What?" I ask to no one, as time has unfrozen and everything is normal.

Or as normal as it ever is.

* * *

><p>FIN! Did you like? I'll try to update every week, and if I get enough support I will do my other stories at the same time. No flames please. If it's constructive, send. If it's saying why the heck are you an author, I will do something about it. Clear? Good.<p>

READ AND REVIEW MES AMIES!


	2. Discovery

Hey you guys I'm back!

AN at bottom.

ME: Danny, will you tell the disclaimer.

DANNY: No.

ME: I have blood blossoms

DANNY: LL+DP DOESN'T OWN ME!

ME: Merci, mon copain.

* * *

><p><strong>Death is the Inevitable<strong>

Chapter 1

_Discovery_

_**Time Skip: After School**_

_**Location: Clockworks' Tower**_

_**Why: Unknown**_

"Why did you want me here?"

"I wanted you to know something."

"Well duh!"

"In all of your foreseeable futures, you won't make it to your 18th birthday."

Danny's mouth dropped as wide as it could go.

"Um… but... how… Why are you telling me?"

"Because I want you to see what you are."

"But I know what I am, I'm a half-ghost—half-human!"

"Your personality, not physical traits."

"Someone or other will come and help you… choose your path."

"I'm never going to be a legal adult? I'm never going to get married AND I'm never going to grow up?" He said in shock.

"I'm afraid so, Daniel."

"Why me?"

"It is the way it flows."

_**Location: Clockworks' Tower**_

_**Why: Informative talk about Danny's death.**_

(There was a line break named… BEN!)

He got out of the ghost zone to see a blonde haired, hazel eyed girl.

"Hi, my name is Ashley. Are you Danny?"

"Yes… Why?"

"Clockwork sent me! I'm a halfa just like you."

"Well, not everyone knows so let's take this to my room!" he said, dragging her up the stairs.

"Hello, Danny. Who is that?" said his mother. Moms have a knack for doing that.

"Oh, hi, this is my friend…"

"Ashley."

"Well, have fun and come down if you need a snack, sweetie!"

"Thanks Mom!"

Once inside Danny's room, they talked.

"Okay, are you the only person who will be coming?"

"No, someone else is, but I don't know her name yet."

"Well that helps," Danny said with a snort. "What are your powers and how could you help me?"

"I have the basic powers, and a limited sight of the futures. I also have a magical voice."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, but those are my main powers. The rest aren't as important to me."

"Okay. Do you know when the other will get here?"

"I'm right here!" said a mysterious voice.

* * *

><p>Who Is this MYSTERIOUS STRANGER?<p>

They vote-your-own-adventure comes soon...

Oak Leaf Ninja owns Ashley.

'Cuz she's awesome.

Au revoir!

-Z


	3. Assistants

I NEED A MUSE I'm GETTING LONELY!

HELP ME FIND ONE! Seriously, suggestions on who appreciated.

Anywho…

I DON'T OWN DP! READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Danny's Room<strong>

**Why: Meeting his assistants.**

"Hi, my name's Hope Frost. I'm 16, which means I'm older then Ash, and also, more mature. Wow, that might have been a run-on sentence."

"Um… Obviously, you're not more mature." Said Ashley.

"I am too! I like _poetry_. Do you even know what that is?"

"Guys—STOP!" Danny yelled, breaking it up.

"Fine, we're both equally mature. Anyway, I have to show you your first choice…"

So she opened a portal to Clockwork's Tower.

"Isn't this where we just were?"

"Yeah, but you needed to meet us first."

"Whatevs." He said.

And so, the odd trio walked into the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know, it's really short, but I needed something up so I could get my inspiration going for the real chapter. Please review, I need them to keep going. THEY ARE MY LIFEBLOOD!<strong>

**KK SEE YA AND GIVE ME MUSE IDEAS**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm here to tell you that I'm not abandoning this story! I'm most likely going to try and revise it some time during my next school break (if I'm not catching up on work eheh) or over the summer. Just hang tight, and thank you all so much for the positive feedback! xoxo


End file.
